


轨迹

by LasRantia



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasRantia/pseuds/LasRantia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>休赛季的脑洞，磨了几个月刚刚放假终于写完。希望新赛季两个人都好好的w</p>
            </blockquote>





	轨迹

Patrick Chan拖着行李回到位于多伦多市区的公寓时已经是晚上十点，白天由于天气原因导致的航班延误让他在机场滞留了几个小时。他本该在傍晚抵达，而飞机降落在多伦多机场时，这座夜幕中的城市已经是一片灯火通明的景象。多伦多的这场雨已经持续了几个小时，并且仍然没有停止的迹象，使得Patrick又花了比预计更长的时间才终于回到自己的住所。  
站在了公寓门口掏出钥匙的加拿大人深吸了一口气打起精神，尽可能轻地打开了大门，转身关上门时便听见了一个并不令他意外的熟悉声音。  
“Patrick？”  
客厅里的落地灯亮着暖黄色的光，窝在沙发里的年轻男孩显然是刚刚醒过来，一手抱着靠枕一手揉着眼睛正起身坐直。Yuzuru Hanyu眨了眨眼睛，看见了他等了一个晚上的男人之后立刻笑得眉眼弯弯，“你回来啦！”男孩说完就低头去找拖鞋准备站起来。  
“Yuzuru别动——石膏才拆了没几天你少走点路，坐那就好我马上过来。”  
在男人略显紧张的语气下Yuzuru果然停下动作，坐在沙发上乖乖不动了。他调整了一下姿势把怀里的靠枕放到一边，抿嘴微笑着注视着男人把行李箱放到墙边，脱下外套换了鞋子，快步穿过客厅向他走来。  
Patrick刚在沙发上侧身挨着Yuzuru坐下，男孩便迫不及待地给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。而Patrick张开双臂，更紧地回拥住自己近两个月没有见面的恋人，然后带着淡淡的笑意低头吻了吻男孩因为刚刚睡醒而略显凌乱的黑色发丝。在持续几个星期的商演暂告一段落之后，他又经历了半天曲折的长途奔波才回到自己在多伦多的家，此刻感受到年轻恋人熟悉的气息将他包裹，Patrick终于能够松了一口气。他的身体仍然疲惫，但内心却被某种久违的愉悦而满足的情绪充盈。  
过了一会Yuzuru轻轻推了推Patrick的肩膀拉开两个人的距离，抬起头笑得灿烂，“欢迎回家，Patrick～”男人低笑着应了一声，收紧了手臂复又拉近了和男孩的距离，两个人维持着相拥的姿势交换了一个浅尝辄止的亲吻。分开之后Yuzuru像是想到什么似的忽然抬手摸了摸男人的头发和衣服，感受到的些许湿意让他微微皱眉，“外面雨那么大你果然被淋湿了，现在就去洗澡啦，不然要感冒的。”  
“好，不过等一下，让我先看看你的脚。”男人站起身在沙发前蹲下，轻柔地握住Yuzuru的脚踝，低头仔细地查看他先前受伤的左脚。  
“看起来恢复得不错，基本消肿了，还疼吗？”  
从被握住的脚踝清晰传来的年长恋人掌心的温度，让日本男孩忽然就有些赧然，他抿嘴微笑着摇头开口，“你不是在外面还天天要我汇报的嘛，前两天就和你说过已经不怎么疼了……所以现在快点去洗澡啦。”

洗完澡换上了家居服的Patrick擦着头发来到客厅，发现男孩已经不在沙发上了。于是他走进亮着灯的厨房，Yuzuru正把刚刚热好的牛奶从微波炉里拿出来，转身见到Patrick进来便示意他在餐桌边坐下。  
Yuzuru捧着给自己热的牛奶坐在Patrick对面，一边喝着一边安静地看着Patrick把他准备的东西吃完，期间时不时张嘴吃掉男人隔着餐桌投喂的面包。解决掉夜宵的过程很安静，直到Patrick起身收走了杯子和碟子拿去水槽清洗，两个人才开始有一句没一句地闲聊。  
聊天的内容无非Patrick刚刚结束的商演，Yuzuru接下来恢复上训练的安排，以及Patrick即将从底特律转去温哥华训练的事情。  
“已经基本协调好了，但过几天可能还要飞去温哥华一趟。”Patrick把清洗好的杯碟放好，回头看见男孩正趴在餐桌上抬眼看着他，眼睛睁得大大的，单眼皮又凹成了双眼皮。  
男人被Yuzuru带着点郁闷意味的孩子气神情逗笑，“怎么了？这种表情。”他擦干了手绕过桌子在男孩身边拉开椅子坐下。  
“温哥华好远，”Yuzuru维持着趴在桌上的姿势歪着头看他，像是要表达不满一般地嘟起嘴，“比起底特律，温哥华离多伦多更远了啊……”。  
Patrick伸手抚上男孩的脸颊，开口的语气好笑又无奈，“起码我回国了，往返多伦多不需要护照。怎么，我搬远了你要想我啦？”  
“哼，我要好好专心训练，你搬到南极我也不会想你的。”男孩被说中心事却又偏偏不肯承认，抬起头来愤愤地拉过男人的手不轻不重地咬了一下指尖，“才不想你，我要去睡觉！”。说完便推开椅子站起，结果转身时左脚一不小心踢在了桌腿上，Yuzuru“嗷”地一声痛呼登时皱起了脸。  
Patrick吓了一跳赶紧把男孩按回椅子上检查他撞到的左脚，所幸只是撞痛了一下没有什么大事，男人松了口气站起身来。“怎么这么不小心，有伤还到处磕磕碰碰的。”，说完便不顾男孩的抗议弯腰把他整个人打横抱起，“你这个样子我还是抱你上楼回房间吧。”

“是不是又瘦了，嗯？”走进两个人的卧室，Patrick俯身放下男孩让他在床上坐好，自己也靠着床头坐下，是心疼半是无奈地问到。近年来花样滑冰领域最耀眼的男子单人滑选手Yuzuru Hanyu，身形往往给人以过分纤细的感觉。随着年龄的增长和健康状况的恢复，Patrick在这个赛季好不容易见他的身体结实了一点，然而仅仅是几个星期不见又飞快地消瘦了下来。  
“这么长时间没有上冰想不掉肌肉都难啊……”Yuzuru转过身来趴到恋人胸前，苦着一张脸小声嘟囔着回答，不过男孩郁闷的神情仅仅持续了几秒就被笑容取代，“但是再过两周我就可以上冰练习了！马上就练回来给你看！”  
Patrick被这样的神情变化逗笑，低头吻了一下男孩的额头，“好，到时候我也陪你去一次俱乐部。”  
“好呀，那我等你。”Yuzuru说着凑上去在男人唇上轻触一吻，随即拉开一点距离露出一个小狐狸般的笑容，眨了眨眼看着男人的眼睛，抿着嘴唇边带了微笑的弧度却不再言语。  
男人对这再熟悉不过的暗示心领神会，面上表情无甚变化却在眼底蕴了笑意，偏过头去将唇贴在Yuzuru耳边低声开口，“你脚上还有伤。”  
Patrick在耳畔略显暗哑的声音和温热的吐息让男孩下意识地转头，Yuzuru一只手攀上了男人的肩膀，看过来的眼神分不清是无辜还是诱惑。“所以今晚你会温柔一点？”，另一只手覆上男人胸膛，纤细修长的手指隔着家居服轻薄柔软的布料轻轻地描绘起其下肌肉起伏的线条。  
于是Patrick用行动代替语言作出了回答，原本倚在床头的男人搂住怀中男孩，腰背微微用力便翻过身来，两人的上下位置立时对调。Yuzuru不再掩饰笑意地回拥住恋人的肩膀，仰起头迎上男人落下的炽热亲吻。

发达的网络通讯固然可以让他们在分隔两地时保持联络，然而总有一些东西无法通过文字、语音和图像传达。  
这几个月里发生了太多事情，此刻他们都急需对方的陪伴。  
分别已久的两个人，在这个深入的亲吻中不由得都带上了一点急切的意味。Yuzuru在男人比平日更具侵略性的唇舌纠缠下被弄得头脑发晕，却仍然收紧了环绕在Patrick颈间的手臂，将他们之间的距离拉得更近，闭上眼睛全心全意地回应这个亲吻。  
激烈而漫长的一吻结束之后，两个人的胸膛都起伏着有些气息不稳。Patrick在男孩的配合下把他的衣服脱去，过程中小心翼翼地避开了男孩受伤的左脚。将自己的衣服也脱掉后，Patrick俯身压下，又用手撑起上半身留出一点空间。男人的一只手在Yuzuru腰间轻轻摩挲，后者仰躺在床上用湿润的目光与他对视片刻，然后抬起手臂环住Patrick的脖颈将他拉向自己。  
男孩白皙的肌肤细腻光滑，Patrick的嘴唇从Yuzuru柔软的唇瓣移至颈间，开始舔吻噬咬精致的锁骨。Yuzuru的呼吸很快就乱了节奏，身体在腾升的情欲作用下不易察觉地战栗，凡是被男人爱抚过的肌肤都会立即泛起一层薄红。  
久未开拓的身体在Patrick的手指进入时下意识地紧绷，随即又在年长恋人温柔的触碰下逐渐放松。Yuzuru将脸贴上男人沁着一层薄汗的肌肤，微闭着眼下意识地猫一样磨蹭，低低地喘息。他的手臂穿过Patrick腋下扣上后背，另一只手紧贴着他的胸膛攀在肩上。  
Yuzuru仰躺在床上迎接恋人的进入，在欲望全部埋入身体后将修长的腿盘上对方精壮的腰身，换来Patrick俯身在他前额和眼角细密的轻吻。  
他随着男人深入浅出的顶弄无法抑制地喘息，眼角眉梢都染上情欲的红色。两个人的肌肤都被汗水浸润，在暖黄的灯光下闪烁着盈盈水光，常年的训练精炼出的优美的肌肉线条皆尽显露。考虑到男孩的身体状况男人控制了速度没有做得很激烈，于是快感便从交合之处如潮水般席卷全身，扩散着浸染了每一根神经。  
快感层层叠叠地积累终于达到临界点，在又一下深而重的撞击后Yuzuru终于战栗着攀上高潮，细碎的呜咽消弭在两人交缠的唇舌之间，而Patrick也在甬道猛然间的收缩刺激下释放。高潮的余韵中两个人都在急促地喘息，Patrick把恋人拉进怀里，握着Yuzuru的一只手细细亲吻指尖，男孩放松了整个身体闭上眼睛将脸埋入男人颈间。  
这个和他紧密相拥的男人是他的太阳，是让他在赛场上可以感到安心的存在。Patrick在休息一年后重回赛场，即使这个男人是他最强劲的对手之一，他的出现就意味着更加激烈的对抗，他仍然发现和Patrick站在同一个赛场上让他有一种莫名的安心感。这个赛季不论对于他们中的谁来说都是一个艰难的赛季，但它也已经成为了过去。他们将继续共同面对下个赛季，为了各自的目标而前行。

情事结束后两个人简单地清理了身体，已经困得快要睡着的Yuzuru被男人抱回床上盖好被子。他扒着枕头迷迷糊糊地看着Patrick伸手去关掉了床头灯，暖黄的灯光消失后房间便陷入一片静谧的黑暗，只有窗户外还透进些许路灯的光。Yuzuru感觉到Patrick在他旁边躺下，然后男人的气息贴近，他的额头被印上一个晚安吻。作为回应男孩半撑起上身凑过去在Patrick的唇边轻啄了一下，然后才在男人怀里找了一个舒服的位置重新躺好闭上眼睛。  
Patrick把盖住两个人的被子向上拉了一点，确认被子把Yuzuru光裸的肩膀也盖好后他抬眼看了一眼窗外。雨声仍然未停，不断滑落的水珠在玻璃上划下微亮的轨迹，多伦多的这个雨夜也许有些寒冷，但此刻这个黑暗中的房间很温暖。  
男人紧了紧搂在怀中人腰间的手臂，也合上眼帘安然睡去。

 

两周后，Cricket俱乐部。

温哥华那边需要处理的事务使得Patrick没能按照计划那样，在Yuzuru第一天上冰时陪他一起。尽管是休赛季，选手们也有各种事情令他们为之忙碌。今天Patrick终于找到时间来看看Yuzuru训练，也顺道拜访Brian和Tracy等长辈。  
交谈着的Brian和Patrick来到冰场旁边时Yuzuru已经做完热身，正坐在不远处冰场边的长椅上弯腰系上冰鞋的鞋带。穿着黑色贴身训练服的男孩看起来比以往更加纤细，见到Patrick和Brian后点头致意，而后起身走向冰面。他俯下身用带着黑色手套的手轻触冰面，随即熟练地摘下冰刀套滑上冰面。  
然而重新开始的冰上训练看起来并不十分顺利，在目睹了男孩又一次跳跃落冰不稳摔倒在冰面上后，Patrick不禁皱起了眉。  
“别太担心，” 场边同样关注着Yuzuru的Tracy安慰地拍了拍身旁这位加拿大选手的肩膀，“这很正常，他毕竟这么多个星期没有穿上过冰鞋了。”此时不远处那个纤细修长的身影已经从冰面上爬了起来，Yuzuru和滑到他身边的Brian简单地说了几句话，点点头转身又重新开始滑行。  
“Yuzuru的状态恢复得很快，按照现在的情况过不了几天他就能完全找回冰上的自己了，我们对他有信心。”这位年长的女性露出了温柔的笑容，“Patrick你现在是关心则乱，别担心，你应该比和我们一样对他有信心才是……说起来，听说你7月就要转去温哥华训练了？”  
“噢是的，没错。”  
“我们知道后Brian和我谈到温哥华是个很不错的地方，比现在的底特律和多伦多都更适合你。”Tracy微笑着说，“祝愿你在新的环境里训练顺利。”  
Patrick点头露出一个微笑，“谢谢，我会的。”

预定的训练时间很快就过去了，Brian在Yuzuru的软磨硬泡下同意了让他在冰面上再多留5分钟自己练习。两位教练一起又叮嘱了男孩一些话后便和Patrick打了招呼，离开去给学生们开会了。  
5分钟的时间并不长，Yuzuru在目送两位教练离开后却没有立刻继续练习。这位站在花样滑冰巅峰的运动员维持着单手插腰的姿势停留在冰场一角一动不动，微低着头似乎陷入了沉思。他此前并非没有过这样长时间不上冰的经历，但这一次的恢复训练同之前一样，需要他自己克服内心的负面情绪调整状态。伤病带来的不安、焦虑和恐惧都是无法一日便消除的，并且和训练情况相互影响着。Yuzuru分辨着刚刚跳跃时冰刀的轨迹思考着，这一次的课题……要如何快速地解决呢？  
熟悉的冰刀与冰面摩擦声传来，一只手忽然伸到了他的面前，Yuzuru有些诧异地抬头。  
Patrick当然明白他此刻的心情，但他并没有出言安慰，只是向Yuzuru伸出了手——这个对于男孩而言既是对手又是恋人的男人露出一个微笑，“跟着我滑一段？”  
“诶？”Yuzuru眨了眨眼睛，一时没有反应过来。  
“愣什么，这么宝贵的机会都不抓住？据说有人十几岁的时候还想要我背着他滑冰？”男人见了Yuzuru呆呆的表情笑意更深。  
Yuzuru总算反应过来，为男人的温柔体贴而感动，也被他熟悉的笑容所感染。“没有这个人，一定是你搞错了。”日本男孩挑了挑好看的眉一本正经地回答，说完却还是忍不住和Patrick一起笑了出来。握住了男人伸出的手，两个人一起向着冰场中央滑去。

Patrick和Yuzuru一起出现在同一片冰面上的时间不多，赛前练习时的男孩总是神情严肃气场凛冽，GALA彩排时虽然冰场上总是气氛轻松，但人群中的两人往往心照不宣地保持着距离——像现在这般冰面上只有他们两个人的时间少之又少。仅仅是牵着对方的手简单地滑行着，似乎也是难得的一种体验。Yuzuru忍不住回头去看身后两排冰刀划出的轨迹，然后转回去开始和Patrick讲自己从前想象的他们两个人组队滑冰舞的情景。  
此刻牵着对方的手的Patrick Chan和Yuzuru Hanyu，当今世界上最优秀的两位花样滑冰选手——他们滑行的轨迹多年来在无数场大小赛事的冰面上纵横交错，记录了两个对手之间一次又一次为世人瞩目的激烈交锋，以及深藏其后鲜为人知的情愫纠缠。  
而他们未来的人生道路，也将同此刻他们脚下冰刀划出的轨迹一般，相互交错着难分彼此。


End file.
